


What I Did For Love

by LadyTempus



Series: Percy Jackson Oneshots [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Hurt Percy, Like Real Major, Love, One Shot, Pain, Sadness, major death, mentally insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTempus/pseuds/LadyTempus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is going well for gods and their children. The war with Gaea is done, Leo is back, the camps are at peace, and the gods are spending more time with their children. The best it can be after two big wars, that is until demigods start to die. No one knows who or what is killing them. What they don't know is that the killer is closer than they all thought and someone they didn't expect.</p>
<p>This story is something I thought of after listening to another song, though it is your choice whether you want to listen or not.<br/>Characters go to Rick Riordan and song to David Guetta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Did For Love

**Third Person POV**

Camp Halfblood and Jupiter are finally at peace, no more wars between the two or family members. Due to the wish of Percy the camp were now connected and the gods were allowed to come visit whenever they wanted. Olympus was happy too with Hades and Hestia as Olympians, also due to Percy. Two months had passed and more campers were coming to the camps. Then on an unusually warm fall night and under a Harvest moon the peace was shattered.

**Jason POV**

I was woken up to my door swinging open with a bang. I shot out of bed, sword in hand. I relaxed once I saw that it was Katie, but then I saw the look on her face. Something was wrong.

"Katie what is going on?" Her sullen expression was not the one I usually saw on her.

"We found some Ares campers dead by Zeus's Fist, all of the cabin leaders and the Seven are to get there now." Styx, couldn't we just have some peace for a bit? Was that really to hard to ask for? I ran with Katie and as we got closer I could see Chiron, Lupa, the rest of the Seven, and the other leaders there.

"What happened," I asked as we reached the group.

"We don't know," Lupa said. "They have no injuries on them." That was weird. I looked to see three boys on the ground and there was no injuries that were apparent. It looked like they were asleep toppled on top of another.

"Hey these are the arrogant jerks that Percy and I taught lessons to yesterday. They were picking on the younger kids." I went to look to Percy, but looked down to my left when I felt a jab to my ribs.

"Ow," I said rubbing them.

"No need to speak ill of the dead," Piper told me. Whoops.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Anyway Will can you tell us what killed them," Annabeth asked? We all looked the the son of Apollo. He shook his head.

"Not here, not without doing an autopsy. I am not Nico."

"Where is your boyfriend anyway," I asked. He had been here yesterday.

"He went to help our father," Hazel said. "He got called last night when we were in our cabin."

"Would have been nice if the Death Boy was here," Clarisse growled.

"No complaining now," Chiron stated. "Percy, Jason, Frank, Clarisse, Conner, and Travis you six get the bodies to the infirmary. Will I want to know what happened. No one is to say anything until we know more. As far as the others know the four three boys are unavailable if asked. No one knows since Percy is the one that found them." We all nodded in agreement and the others scattered as the six of us grabbed the three boys and made our way. Percy and I carried a body and that was when I finally paid attention to him. I realized he hadn't said a word the entire time we were there. That was very unusual. Also another thing that was strange was that his normally happy personality was absent, instead he had an emotionless mask on as if this was not registering with him. Our conversation from before popped into my head.

"You okay Perce." He finally looked me in the eyes and they were strained.

"Yeah," was all he said. He didn't say anything else as we got to the infirmary. Will directed us to the back so that no one else would find them until we were ready to. Percy left immediately after we put our body on a cot. I wondered what was wrong with him?I would have to go talk Annabeth and see if any thing was up with him. For now I turned to Will.

Anything else you need?"

"Just try and keep people out of here today. So that mean don't hurt anyone."

"Not a problem. I will just talk to Chiron about canceling all activities today and let them have a free day to stay here or go out. That would keep people out for today. Do you think you can have them done by tonight?"

"Yeah, as long as one of you come help me. How about Lou Ellen?"

"I'll send her your way after I talk to Chiron."

"Thanks." I nodded and left to got to the Big House. Campers were just starting to head for breakfast. I thankfully caught Chiron on his way from the Big House to the pavilion.

"Chiron." He stopped when he heard me and turned. His face looked even more strained than usual and I felt bad for him.

"Yes Jason?" I moved closer to him so only he could hear me.

"Will and I thought it would be a good idea if you gave the campers a break day. This way hopefully none will have to go to the infirmary today and they will leave camp."

"I agree with this. I will announce it at breakfast. Let's go." I walked with him to where a bunch of sleepy campers were, ignorant to what was going on at the moment. As we walked in I spotted Lou Ellen. Chiron went to the head table and I went over to her. As she noticed me coming towards her she stood up.

"Hey Jason what's up? I smiled not wanting to alarm anyone, but at the same time moved closer to her so only she would hear.

"Will would like your help." Her eyes somewhat widened.

"Yeah that's fine. Thanks for letting me know." I went back to our usual table. Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, and Reyna were already sitting there among others. Since the camps joined we were now allowed to intermix in tables, thing was that neither Annabeth nor Percy were there. I sacrificed my food and sat down.

"Where are Annabeth and Percy?"

"Annabeth said something about Percy being upset and they went to hide out in his cabin," Piper said beside me. He was either taking these deaths really hard or something else was going on. I was going to have to go see him as again our previous conversation popped into my head.

"I will go see them later to see if I can help with anything."

"Frank and I will come with you Jason," Hazel told me. Just as she finished speaking Chiron stood to make the announcement of a free day. Many were excited to hear this and as soon as breakfast was over they all scattered. Piper, Hazel, Frank, and myself on the other hand went to the Poseidon cabin. We knocked on the door and after a moment of shuffling on the other side Annabeth opened the door. When she saw us she gave us a smile.

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Just wondering what is going on with Percy," I asked her. "Piper told us that she talked to you." Annabeth's smile fell and she looked troubled.

"Yeah, he thinks that this could be the start of another prophecy and after featuring in the past two he is tired of it. Not only that but all the people dying in these two wars and now this, well you know how his loyalty is." I was somewhat surprised to hear this, but as I thought about what she said, it made sense. Percy has told me before that sometimes he just wished his life was normal.

"Can we see him," Hazel asked. Annabeth bit her lip a little.

"I just got him to sleep some and after all the nightmares of Tartarus it is hard to do that. Is there anyway you guys can wait until he wakes up?" We all understood immediately and agreed that we would see them once he woke up. Hours passed and it wasn't until evening when WIll and Lou Ellen had the autopsies done that we finally saw them again. As the counselors were called into the infirmary Percy and Annabeth were last to arrive. Percy looked tired, even though he had slept all day. There were dark bags under his eyes as they came over to the tables where the bodies were. I would stop and talk to him after this.

"So what do we have Will," Lupa asked. He held up a chart with Lou Ellen standing beside him.

"It is weird to say but from what I can tell they all died from heart attacks. There was no injury to their outer body and besides the heart none to their internal bodies. In other words I have no idea what or who killed them." Murmers started to go through the room, but they were quickly quieted by Chiron.

"Tomorrow morning we will tell the others about what has happened and as of tonight we will start a four person watch at night. Tonight I want Percy, Annabeth, Jason, and Piper to be on patrol. Lupa and I will make a schedule by tomorrow evening. We will hopefully have this sorted out soon." This would allow me to chat with Percy and see what was going on with him. The others left and the four of us got our weapons, well Annabeth, Piper, and I did.

"Hey Pipes I want to talk to Percy tonight, care if you make rounds with Annabeth." She gave me her beautiful smile.

"Of course Superman." She gave me a kiss we headed towards the other couple.

"Hey guys." They both looked at us. Annabeth seemed to be her normal self, but Percy on the other hand seemed to be weary.

"Hey so I was thinking about splitting into two groups."

"So were we," Piper said. "Since you and I haven't hung out in a while I thought that we could while the boys do the same."

"Of course. We have been a little busy teaching and such, I would love to catch up," Annabeth said cheerfully. Percy on the other hand looked hesitant until Annabeth turned to him.

"Have fun with Jason Percy." The two girls walked away as I walked over to Percy. I clapped him on the back.

"What's up bro?" He looked at me and shrugged and started to move to look around the perimeter.

"Nothing much." His voice was quiet and it worried me.

"Percy are you alright." He nodded.

"Why?"

"You just seem troubled." Percy gave a small smile.

"Things are just getting to be a lot. I was hoping for some peace after all the wars. I am hoping that this isn't another start of another prophecy." After that he just brooded, the whole night and by the time morning came I was exhausted from being up and from Percy's demeanor. Nothing had thankfully happened. The four of us finally met at dawn, Piper and Annabeth look fine for being up more than twenty four hours. As soon as Percy saw Annabeth he bee-lined to her.

"You two have fun," she asked Percy.

"He was brooding all night," I answered her with a yawn. She looked at Percy and sighed and then trend back to Piper and I, since Piper was now leaning on me.

"Can you tell Chiron that everything is fine. I am going to see if I can get him to talk." We agreed and quickly told Chiron. We didn't even wait to eat breakfast we were so tired. I practically dragged Piper to my cabin so we could sleep since her energy seemed to be spent. We were out before our heads even hit the pillow.

**Nico POV**

I got back to camp in the middle of the afternoon and was greeted with a tense camp, what in Zeus's name happened? I went to go find Will and so I went straight to the infirmary. He was there as I suspected working on a younger camper's arm.

"Will what is going on? He turned to me.

"Hang on one sec Nico." I leaned against the door way until he had finished with the boy's arm. When he was done the boy left and Will came over to me. He hugged me and I couldn't help leaning into, he was just so warm.

"Are you okay?" He leaned his head into the crook of me neck and shook it.

"No three Ares campers died from heart attacks when you were gone. Percy found them inside the border. We don't know who or what killed them. We told the camp this morning and now there is a watch during the night. Lupa and Chiron are supposed to have a list tonight for watch until this is over. Jason, Piper, Annabeth, and Percy took watch last night and are now asleep. From what I understand Percy isn't taking it well. He is worried about another prophecy from what Hazel told me." I was only gone for a little over a day.

"I'm guessing you had to do the autopsies since I wasn't here?" He nodded and I felt bad. I petted his golden hair.

"I'm sorry Will. I didn't mean to leave when I was needed." He moved his head so his blue eyes were looking into mine.

"There is no need to apologize Nico. You're father asked for help and you gave it to him. Speaking of what did he ask you to do?"

"There was some type of disturbance in the Underworld. To tell you the truth we still don't know what it was. I had to go help question spirits and try and figure it out. The closest that could tell us is Achilles and Odysseus they said something that felt like dark magic. I wonder if it has anything to do with up here?"

"I don't know, but we will just have to keep watch." The rest of the day passed without incident. The only unusual things to happen were the burning of the shrouds since there was no more war and that neither Percy or Annabeth appeared for anything. I talked to Jason about it and he told me Percy just seemed to be really depressed about the whole situation. Night came and we went to bed, I had Will come with me since Hazel was on night shift tonight. With Will's arms around me I fell into a dreamless sleep, that was until I felt the tug of death waking me up. I straight up, so fast it startled Will awake.

"Nico what's going on," he asked groggily.

"Deaths, three of them inside camp." Alarmed we both quickly went to find the source. All I could think was please not let Hazel be one of the ones that died, I should feel if it was her but I was too frazzled to know for sure. I found the bodies inside the woods. Three bodies next to another.

"Well Styx," Will breathed, "they look like before. No wounds." I felt sick as I noticed a female body. I froze as I thought about Hazel, thankfully Will was next to me as my legs gave out as he caught me.

"Nico?"

"Ha..Hazel was on duty tonight." I was still staring at the female body. He followed me gaze to see what I was looking at.

"Let me check, it might not be her." He steadied me on the ground and went over. He looked at the girl first.

"It's Nyssa." I felt immediately relieved, then cursed myself. Yes, it hadn't been Hazel, but still people were dead, friends were dead. "Also Malcolm and." He took a shaky breath in. "Grover." My heart stopped again. Percy! I was on my feet and on my way to cabin three before Will could even ask. Will and I might be going out, but that doesn't mean I don't care for him as a friend. He could be dead. I banged on the door loudly. After a moment Annabeth answered the door looking sleepy.

"Nico what is going on?"

"Is Percy okay?" She gave me a puzzled look.

"He's sleeping why?"

"Grover is dead." Annabeth was wide awake then. She knew about the empathy link too.

"Grover is dead?" I nodded.

"Yeah so about Percy and the empathy link."

"Percy and Grover broke that once we got out of Tartarus. Percy didn't want to drag Grover down with his nightmares. I'm going to wake him up though, he will want to know about Grover. Is anyone else dead."

"Nyssa and Malcolm." She froze and tears started to come out of her eyes.

"Malcolm's dead." Well fuck in my alarmed state I forgot that the sibling thing.

"Yeah Annabeth I'm sorry." She covered her mouth as a sob erupted through her mouth and went back into the cabin. I left them and went back to the bodies. Will was still there.

"Where did you go?" He had moved the bodies side by side.

"Percy and Grover shared and empathy link." Will's eyes widened.

"So Percy is.." He didn't finish his sentence.

"No, Annabeth told me that they broke it off soon after Tartarus.

"Hey what is going on over here?" I recognized Frank's voice and turned to see Hazel and him. I rushed to Hazel enveloping her in a hug.

"I am so happy that you're alive."

"What," she mumbled into me as I hugged her.

"Nyssa, Malcolm, and Grover are dead," Will told them."

"Oh no," Frank said. I let go of Hazel and she looked passed me to the bodies.

"We didn't hear anything," she whispered as tears started to well up. Frank came over to let her lean on him as she cried.

"I'll go get Chiron," Will said and went to go. I stopped him as my rationel came back.

"I'll go with you. We still don't know what killed them." I turned to Frank. "We'll be right back. Stay sharp. I shadow traveled us to the Big House and Will knocked on the door. After several moment's the door opened to see a bleary eyed Chiron.

"What is going on?" He noticed us and was instantly awake. "Don't tell me."

"Nyssa, Malcolm, and Grover are dead in the woods near the creek." Chiron sighed. "You two round up the counselors and bring them to the area. I'll grab Lupa." We listened to him and started arousing all camp leaders. We didn't bother with Annabeth or Percy since they already knew and were probably already there. By the time we made back everyone was there, including Annabeth and Percy. Both of them looked upset.

"So Nico how did they die," Jason asked. I concentrated on their bodies.

"Their heart stopped, like a heart attack." How could healthy demigods and a satyr die from heart attacks? Chiron sighed.

"I think we should get he gods involved," Reyna said. "They said they would be more involved with us, let them prove it."

"I agree," Jason stated.

"I will go inform them," Lupa said turning into a her wolf form and leaving.

"Let's get them to the infirmary and see what the gods have to say." Jason and Percy picked up Grover, Will and I grabbed Malcolm, while Leo and Reyna picked up Nyssa. We made out way to the infirmary and as we laid them down the gods appeared. Athena and Hephaestus went to their fallen children.

"What is going on here," Zeus asked.

"We don't know," Jason addressed his father. "Two nights ago we found three of Ares' children death by heart attack and now Nyssa, Malcolm, and Grover." As Grover's name was said Athena looked to Percy and Annabeth.

"Why aren't you dead," she asked Percy. Some were confused at this.

"I broke the empathy link with Grover so he wouldn't have to suffer my nightmares from Tartarus." Many were surprised to hear this, but moved on to the dead.

"So they all died from heart attacks," Apollo asked Will.

"I checked Ares' children, but Nico said about Nyssa, Malcolm, and Grover." Everyone now turned to me.

"Son," Dad questioned.

"They all died from blood not being able to get to the heart."

"So what now," Ares huffed, pissed off about his children's death and not knowing about it.

"Well security isn't working, maybe we can get Hecate to put up a charm against monsters, against everything but everyone living here," Artemis suggested. "Let's see what that does and until Athena can come up with a plan." We saw the teary eyed goddess.

"I'll think of something, just give me a little bit."

"Alright go back to bed, Artemis and Hermes will keep watch until we can get a hold of Hecate." I looked at the clock to see it was 3:36. I yawned and the adrenaline rush that I had felt started to wash away. I grabbed Will's hand and we left to the Hades cabin, but then I remembered Hazel was now coming back too. I turned to find her smiling.

"Will can stay the night too." I smiled back.

"Thanks sis." The three of us were soon asleep.

**Piper POV**

I woke up in Jason's arms. He was cute as he slept. I didn't want to wake him, but I was too stiff from laying in one position and had to stretch. His eyes fluttered opened and I kissed his cheek.

"He Sparky." He kissed me back.

"Hey Beauty Queen." He groaned as he stretched. He looked over to his clock. "Well dang, it's almost one in the afternoon." I was surprised we slept so long, but after staying up, then getting up in the middle of the night last night and all the shock I shouldn't be surprised. I heard something that sounded like a whale and looked to Jason who blushed.

"Uh, maybe we could find some food?" I laughed and he blushed again.

"Yeah let's see what we can get at the Pavilion." We got cleaned up to head out the cabin and went to find food, I was really hungry too. As we got there I noticed the others from last night sitting there too, they must have also just gotten up.

"Hey guys." Mumbles of hellos were said back as we went to sit near Percy and Annabeth.

"So have you heard anything," I asked Annabeth. She shook her head as food appeared for Jason and I.

"Apparently Hecate tried a spell to see what is killing people and came up with nothing. She said it was like something was blocking her. She set up her ward, but doubtfully it is going to work. The gods decided to have more people on watch at a time. That is at least until my mom makes a plan." I nodded since my mouth was full with a turkey sandwich. I looked over to Percy and was happy to see he looked a little better. He no longer had dark circles under his eyes. Looks like the favor I forgot to do was okay.

"Well at least we have a break during the day time," Leo said wearily. He and Nyssa had been pretty close as siblings.

"For now," Hazel said making the tension in the Pavilion grow. We all now ate in silence. By the time I was done with my brunch I was ready to leave just to get away. I was just about to drag Jason away when Will and Nico came over.

"Hey do you want to hang," Will asked. "It's been awhile."

"Sure wanna go swim?" Will looked to Nico.

"You up for it?"

"Yeah." He seemed nervous.

"Alright then let's grab our bathing suits and meet at the lake in say ten?" Well at least we would be doing something fun. It was just too tense for me here, but Will and Nico seemed to be fine. I stood up and went to the my cabin and as I went it seemed the tension just grew and grew. I hurried my pace and practically tripped into the door.

"What is wrong with you," Drew asked. I was surprised that in here was just like normal as Drew and her crew were messing with make up. It was like it was untouched by the happenings in camp.

"Nothing, I just came to get my swim suit." I went to my draws and fished for my sky blue bikini with white polka dots. I changed, put my hair in a braid so it wouldn't tangle, grabbed a towel, and headed to the lake. The guys were already there.

"Took you long enough," Nico grumbled. I simply smacked the back of his head.

"All you had to do was grab on shorts. I had to put on my bikini and fix my hair." Nico glared at me and the two blonde heads laughed.

"He's just a little grumpy because Jason just found out he can't swim," Will stated. Now Nico's glare was towards Will.

"Well that just means you get to learn." Everyone looked at me. I was puzzled at this. "What?"

"Well I laughed and you just shrugged it off. A person who is 80 some years old doesn't know how to swim."

"Watch it Grace," Nico growled. I sighed, testosterone.

"Come on boys I wanna swim. Nico if you want I will teach you." Nico moved from Will's side to me.

"Thank's Piper." I smiled at him.

"Not a problem." That is how we spent our next hour. I taught Nico how to swim, while the other two had a splash war. Thankfully Percy wasn't here or he would make waves, never get into a water fight with the son of Poseidon. Anyway by the time an hour passed Nico was now able to swim pretty well and by himself. We decided to team up against the other two and started to splash them. Suddenly Nico froze then cried out. Will was at his side immediately keeping his head above the water.

"Nico what's wrong," I asked worriedly as Jason and Will swam him to shore.

"Reyna," he breathed as the two got him sat on the beach. He latched onto Will as tears started to well up and fall. "Reyna's dead." His voice broke as he spoke. My heart dropped to my stomach.

"It can't be," Jason said in shock.

"It's her, I just felt her pass," Nico cried, burying himself into Will. After all the time the two had spent with each other Reyna had been kinda dubbed a sibling to Nico. I noticed Jason's face get red, he was furious.

"Where Nico," he asked his voice in control.

"Near the lava wall." Jason stood and started to run, I quickly followed him. I was surprised we hadn't heard people starting to get alarmed as we neared the wall since there were people there including Leo and Calypso. Leo spotted us and ran up to us. Though he wasn't he usual cheery self, he smiled at us.

"What's going on?"

"Reyna's dead." His smile fell.

"Wh...what?"

"Nico said he felt her die around here," I explained what Jason had said further. "Help us find her. He nodded as Calypso came over.

"What is going on?" Leo turned to her.

"Tell everyone to leave and then go get Chiron, mi amor." Calypso's eyes widened as she figured out what was going on. Jason had already started to look, so Leo and I joined. Jason was the one to find her behind the wall hidden by some foliage.

"Found her." Leo and I rushed over. Just like the others it looked like she could be asleep. Jason went to touch her but moved his hand back as he started to cry. I knelt beside him and hugged him. He hugged me back burying his face into my shoulder.

"She can't be dead Pipes," he cried softly. I started to rub his back, but before I could say anything to him Chiron was there.

"Who is it?"

"Reyna," Leo told him. Soon the other cabin leaders joined us, including Will who had Nico leaning against him.

"How could this happen," Hazel asked, her voice trembling with emotion. "She was so close to others and no one heard to help her. How could anyone beat Reyna." That's when I noticed something, her dagger and spear were still in passive position. She hadn't fought whatever had killed her.

"She didn't fight." Everyone looked at me.

"What Piper," Chiron asked.

"She didn't fight, both of her weapons are sheathed."

"You're right," Annabeth agreed. "This means she either didn't see what killed her or she knew who killed her." That last part was scary and meant that whoever it was lived among us.

"I am going to talk to the gods and tonight we will burn the four shrouds," Chiron told us, "Percy get Reyna to the infirmary. I want the rest of you who can get all the camper back to their cabins. Each leader is not to tell them that it could be another demigod. I don't want anyone else to die if the killer is a demigod and they feel threatened." Percy gently picked Reyna up bridal style as Will led Nico away. The others started to scatter to get everyone to safety.

"Jason let's go to your cabin." He had stopped crying and nodded into my shoulder. I let him lean on me as we made it to his cabin.

**Hazel POV**

I felt horrible for Jason and Nico as their partners led them away to console them.

"Let's go see where we can be of some help Hazel," Frank said. I nodded and we went around camp catching some demigods who hadn't made it to their cabins yet. Once we were done, since neither of us were cabin leaders we went to see if Chiron needed help. We went to the Big House and we were surprised to see Apollo there.

"What is going on," I asked as Apollo and Chiron stopped talking. They looked at one another.

"Hazel, Frank are either of you killing the demigods?" I was shocked that Apollo asked, but composed myself.

"I am not killing demigods."

"I am not either," Frank said beside me. Apollo nodded.

"They are telling the truth." Chiron let out a sigh,

"Don' tell anyone you two, but it has been decided since another demigod could be the killer for me to ask cabin by cabin to see if anyone is the killer. I had to ask you before I told you this." That made sense.

"It's fine I understand," I told him. Frank nodded.

"Then I'll be off to question everyone." Apollo left and Chiron turned to us.

"Can I help you two?"

"We came to ask if we could help you," Frank stated.

"As much as it pains me to say this, there isn't anything I can do at the moment. Apollo is handling to see if it a demigod and Athena is coming up with a plan in probability that it isn't. For now just wait here until Apollo is done." With that Chiron left. Frank and I decided to sit on the porch of the Big House. It was eerily quiet as there was no one running around. We sat in the silence both thinking. What happens if it is a demigod and who is that terrible to kill family and friends? How did they do it? I came up with no answers in my head as Apollo finally came back. He was empty handed and I was thankful of that, but also terrified. The killer was still out there.

"You two go back to the cabins until later," he told us grimly. The rest of the day was uneventful as Will, Nico, Frank, and myself all sat in the Hades cabin. It wasn't until the horn blew for dinner that everyone was allowed out. Barely anyone talked as we ate and watch the shrouds burn. The watch group grew from four to twenty one, so seven groups of three.

**Jason POV**

I woke up to someone shaking me.

"Jason get up." Piper. I grabbed her and moved her closer.

"Jason." I then realized the tone of her voice and my eyes snapped opened. She was very upset and I noticed someone else in the room. I looked to find Percy.

"Calypso and Leo were both found dead in the arena," he told me with a emotionless tone.

"No they can't be." I stopped myself from rambling on further. They had just gotten back to live a long life together.

"Nico felt their deaths." For the second time in less than twenty four hours I started to cry. Both of my best friends were now dead. I know that I should feel bad about Calypso too, but Leo and Reyna had been closer to me. Wait Calypso, I calmed myself before speaking.

"How is Calypso dead, she's immortal?"

"She wasn't killed like the others instead of her blood being stopped from reaching her heart she had no ichor left. The gods are here and are requesting our presence. Come on you two. Piper and I got dressed properly and went to the arena. The gods, Chiron, Lupa, the cabin leaders, and the rest of the seven were there. No only six now. The gods were arguing as we came next to Percy and Annabeth. Percy still had an emotionless mask on while Annabeth leaned into him crying.

"Athena what do you mean you don't know what is killing our children," Hephaestus bellowed. He had lost two children in little over a day.

"I've been over and over my books, but there is no creature mentioned that can stop the heart and kill and immortal by making their ichor disappear."

"That isn't good enough," he yelled.

"Nephew calm," Hestia came over and laid her hand on his shoulder. He looked like he was going to yell at her, but nodded instead.

"So what are we going to do," Apollo asked. Everyone turned to Zeus, who was now put on the spot.

"Apollo are you sure that no one here is the killer?" Apollo nodded.

"Yeah I asked everyone if they killed the recent demigods and everyone told me no." Athena seemed to be in thought for a moment.

"What if you are asking the wrong question," she mused. Everyone now turned to her.

"What does that mean," Hera questioned.

"What if the killer is here, but they think that the deaths of demigods are not acts of killing but something else? There are other reasons for death to kill. Maybe they didn't see it as killing and but as something else. We had people sacrificed to us and many would say it wasn't killing it was a sacrifice."

"So what do I ask?" Athena looked us demigods.

"Did anyone here have and part of the demigods, Grover and Calypso's deaths?"

"No, I didn't but as soon as I know what or who killed them I am going to make sure they pay," I growled. Piper told them no, so did Frank, Hazel, and everyone else until only Annabeth and Percy were left. The air seemed to change then.

"Perseus and Annabeth did you have anything to do with the deaths," Athena asked her daughter and Percy. What happened next I would never forget no matter how long I lived. A shimmer swept over Annabeth's face and a crazed expression appeared.

"Percy sacrifice them to me."

"Yes my love."

**Third Person POV**

Time seemed to stop for everyone there, but the two at fault for the deaths in camp. Percy threw up his hand. All of the demigods were lifted in their air as Percy controlled their blood.

"No," Hades yelled as he ran towards Percy, his black sword appearing in his hands. He couldn't lose his two other children. Percy let the demigods go before he could finishing stopping their blood, deciding that Hades was more of a threat. Percy then controlled Hades's ichor and made him stop in his tracks. Hades started to spasm as Percy started to drain the ichor out of Hades.

"Percy stop," Poseidon commanded. A crazed laugh filled the air.

"He only listens to me now and anything I tell him. Percy kill Hades."

"Yes my love." With that Percy used the ichor to tear Hades apart, sending him to reform."

"NO!" Nico cried out as he watched his father lost to him, for most likely the rest of his life. Ares and Enyo came for Percy next. Percy ripped them to shreds like he had done Hades.

"Kill them," Zeus thundered. He was furious at his brother and son's temporary death.

"Percy protect me!"

"Yes my love." The gods and their children went to stop the two that they never thought would turn against them. Percy stopped Hermes's attack and killed Connor as he went to help his father. Even with all them together they were losing to Percy as he used Riptide and his powers. Soon Hermes, Phobos, and Deimos were also sent to reform. Clarisse and Pollux were also killed. In a lucky shot Poseidon was able to move Percy away just enough for Artemis to shoot her arrow at Annabeth.

Annabeth dodged and brought out her dagger to face her Artemis and Athena.

"Stop this," Athena pleaded, she didn't want her favorite daughter to die.

"Help me Percy," Annabeth called instead. Percy turned to see Annabeth being confronted by by Artemis and Athena. Following her instructions he went to save her, but the others got in his way. Zeus and Poseidon were able to stop Percy from advancing, but weren't able to take him down, even as he fought the others. Artemis grabbed her daggers ready to fight.

"Stop him now or I will make it so you would have wish I would kill you." Annabeth gave another crazed laugh.

"Like you could do anything Tartarus hadn't already done to us." Athena was next to them.

"Why are you doing this," Athena asked.

"No one understands what we went through, what I went through. Even though Percy was there with me he was able to function day to day once we go out. Only I couldn't and no matter how hard he tried to help it didn't work." Annabeth's words were full of rage. "So now everyone will feel my pain." Hurt was laced in her voice and a crazed look was in her eyes. "No one will be spared."

"Annabeth please. Stop this and let us talk," Athena begged. Annabeth's eyes hardened at her mother.

"There is no talk, you gods never listen. No, force is the only way you listen." Athena was sadden by Annabeth's actions and mad at herself. How had she not noticed the change in her daughter?

"Then forgive me." Athena drew her spear and fell in line with Artemis. The two attacked Annabeth. Annabeth fought back. It was a stalemate between the three, which both godessess shocked to find. How could one single demigod fight them on par? A scream was heard as Percy hacked down Lupa. The ones fighting him couldn't even get close, but still made it impossible to get back to Annabeth's side. Artemis saw a a glimmer and then Annabeth's eyes widened as she stumbled forward. A silver arrow was sticking out of her back. Behind Annabeth stood the Hunt with Thalia holding her bow. Annabeth fell to the ground with her eyes still open in shock. A scream was heard and the two goddesses turned to see a ball of black aura surrounding Percy. When it dissipated Percy lay on the ground unconscious. Zeus went to throw his Master Bolt to end it all when Poseidon stopped him.

"Don't brother! We still need to find out what happened!" Zeus hesitated, but nodded. Instead of throwing his bolt he snapped his fingers so that Percy was now in Olympian Gold chains.

"Let's go to Olympus to figure this out," Zeus finally announced. The remaining gods and demigods were flashed to the throne room. Some of the thrones were now vacant of their owners.

"Does anyone know what just happened," Zeus question, however everyone in the room was surprised at what had just passed. Two of the most treasured demigods had turned against their family and friends. "Athena can you please check his memories then since there is no answer." Athena solemnly nodded. She went over to Percy, but looked at her daughter's body that was lying near him before checking his memories. Many were surprised as she started to cry.

"What have we done," she whispered so only the gods could hear her.

"What is going on with my son," Poseidon asked.

"She... he..." Athena couldn't make out words as she cried. Hestia rushed to her and enveloped her in a hug.

"Shhh. Take your time Athena." She let her domain fill Athena to help. After several moment's Athena was finally able to calm down enough to address everyone.

"Tartarus had a horrible effect on my daughter. It drove her insane and Percy tried to help her. He tried hard, but it wasn't enough."

"Why didn't he ask for help." Artemis asked.

"He did," Athena's voice broke. "He asked many of us for help. He asked me to spend some time with Annabeth,but in my mind I had plenty of time and instead messed with my new domains as Minerva first. He asked Poseidon to have them come to Atlantis with him, but Poseidon told him not now. He asked Piper to spend time with Annabeth, but she was too involved with Jason. He asked Will to get him information about how to help people with PTSD, but he was too involved with Nico and their new relationship. He did basically everything he could without coming right out and asking for help because Annabeth was going insane. He loved her so much he couldn't do it."

"I just wanted Alantis to be full redone, it was almost finished and then I was going to have them come," Poseidon voiced. The others looked guilty they knew that they had let their friends down

"Then Annabeth found a dark and powerful spell in Circe's book she had kept. One that made Percy only follow her. She began putting dark thoughts in his head. She began to manipulate him. She tried to get him to kill others. Percy fought the spell and began to self harm to stop the impulses to kill. That's why he started to wear long sleeves that no one seemed to notice. He didn't tell anyone though, he loved Annabeth to much. He could feel that he was losing and told Jason about how he should be dead. Jason merely told him that it wasn't true and left it at that. Percy then did try to kill himself, but Annabeth found out and made him heal himself. Then he got mad at the three children of Ares and Annabeth used that against him making him kill them by stopping their blood." Athena paused for a moment, her voice becoming hoarse with emotion.

"Why couldn't we see this," Jason asked. "She seemed so healthy." Athena shook her head.

"It was all an act for you all, she only showed her true self to Percy. She was insane, but able to hide it with the mist. As you all now know Percy shared an empathy link with Grover so he came rushing back to see what was wrong with his friend. Percy was on the very edge as Annabeth ordered him to kill Grover. Annabeth had found out that if one of the shares of the empathy link killed the other then the link would be nulled. Percy never did cut his empathy link before it was cut when he killed Grover.It sent him over the edge where he was mindless, only listening to Annabeth. Nyssa and Malcolm stumbled upon them and Annabeth ordered them killed, ordered her own brother killed. With no mind left to fight he killed them, then Reyna, and finally Leo and Calypso. When Thalia killed Annabeth the spell was broken."

"That doesn't mean I didn't kill them," Percy's voice filled the silent room. Unlike the emotionless mask he had worn earlier his sea green eyes were now broken with pain and guilt. "That doesn't make their deaths not on my hands. I killed them and I did it all for love."


End file.
